


My Alpha's The New Guy Next Door

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Zayn, But they live together., Harry's a little shit at times, Liam just moved in next door, Louis is Niall's best friend, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niall and Louis honestly hate each other., Niall just wants to be loved, Niall's never had a heat, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Overprotective Louis, Sassy Louis (As always), Zayn's Harrys best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Might as well have it as it is then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions.

Alphas and Omegas. Sounds crazy right? Well it’s not. You see, my name’s Niall Horan, I’m an omega. I live with my best friend Louis Tomlinson, he’s an omega too.

    We share an apartment next to Louis’ Alpha. Whose name is Harry by the way. Harry lives with his friend Zayn, who’s a Beta.

    Anyway, I don’t have an Alpha, and I’ve never gone through a heat so…… You’re probably thinking. “Then how do you know you’re an Omega?” Well it’s because I presented as one.

    Now to the story…

  


    “Niall get your bloody ass outta bed, and come help me!” Louis yells over the loud music blaring from my room.

    I groan and bury my head under the blankets, which are quickly ripped off my bed. “Niall James Horan, if you do not help me bring this goddamn tree into the apartment I will personally make sure you never have children.” Lou growls.

    I look at him out of the corner of my vision. “Lou even if I wanted children, I don’t have an Alpha.”

    “Lou! Why is there a tree outside your door?” Harry yells.

    Louis covers his face, and groans. “Just get up, yeah?”

    I groan, and throw a pillow in his direction, moments before he slams my bedroom door shut. “Fuckin’ shit.” I mutter.

    I roll over, and look at the clock. 11:00AM. “Fuck my life.”

    “That’s your Alpha’s job Niall.”

    I sit up, and look at Zayn. “God Zayn ever knock?”

    “Oh c’mon mate, we’ve seen each other naked before. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

    I shrug, and fall back onto the bed. “Did Lou send you in to wake me up?”

    He slightly shrugs, and flops onto the edge of my bed. “No, I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a pint, or something.” He mutters.

    “Is he getting up anytime soon!” Lou yells from the living room.

    “Thanks for blowing my cover Lou!” Zayn yells back.

    I chuckle softly at the slight argument. “Alright, ‘m up. Let’s go.”

    “Go where?” Zayn asks.

    “ ‘ey you offered pints. We’re going to the pub.” I state clearly.

    Zayn shakes his head, chuckling softly at my little statement before standing up and cracking his neck. “Alright, let me grab my wallet, but we also have to stop at the art store.”

    I groan, but I really want that pint. “Fine,” my word is drawn out so it sounds longer than it should be.

    As we walk out of the bedroom, Louis is balancing on Harry’s shoulders putting the star on the tree. “Oh come on Lou, you couldn’t wait for me?”

    Louis shakes his head as he finally places the star on the top of the dark green christmas tree, that we had ordered the previous week. “Ready to go?”

    I look behind me to see Zayn pulling his jacket. I look back to Louis and Harry, who’s giving me a look like ‘where are you going?’ I sigh and motion to Zayn. “He promised me pints.” I mutter

    Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry a look. Harry sighs and reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a small container, he looks at it hesitantly before handing it to me. I take and look at it, “mace?” I ask

    Louis nods. “You’ve never gone through a heat, and we don’t know when it’s going to hit, so I told Harry to pick that up the next time he went to a weapons show.” He states

    I growl, but shove it into my pocket before grabbing my hoodie and pulling it on over my “Be Wild Be Free” t shirt. Zayn backs away as I push past him and out into the hall. “Calm down Ni.”

    I throw my hands up in the air once he shuts the door behind us. “I will not calm down, he’s so worried about my own heats- that are so far nonexistent-than he is his own. Now this!” I pull the mace out of my pocket and throw it to the ground. “It’s complete bullshit Zayn. Ugh I really need a pint right now.”

“Oh hi”

Zayn and I turn to look at the now cracked door, to see a boy with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. He’s smiling. “I guess you’re my neighbors.” He states before walking out into the hall.

“Wow you’re pretty,” Zayn says

A bubbling feeling starts in the pit of my stomach as I make eye contact with the boy, but I ignore it as he holds out his hand for me to shake. “I’m Liam”

I smile, and shake his hand. “I’m Niall, Zayn’s right, you are really beautiful.”

    Liam smirks, “thanks, you’re not bad yourself. Are you a Alpha?”

    I sigh and hang my head. “Did I say something wrong?” Liam asks.

    “No, he’s an Omega, he just hasn’t gone through a heat ye-”

    Just as about Zayn’s about to finish his sentence, I grip his arm, my body’s getting uncomfortably warm, and I can’t breathe. Next thing I know Liam’s growling and Zayn’s pulling me back into the flat yelling for Harry to come help.

  


    When I wake up, I’m in so much pain. It burns, and I’m so hard it hurts just to move an inch. “You awake Ni?”

I whimper at the sound of Lou’s voice. “Fuck…”

I hear Louis sigh, not surprising. His footsteps are heavy on the carpeted floor. “How you feeling?”

    I roll over onto my stomach, whimpering due to the raging hard on I’m supporting. “So this is what you complain about all the bloody fucking time.” I spit out, cursing right after cause damn it hurts to lay down like this.

    “Zayn had to get Harry to come out into the hall to keep the new neighbor away from you.” Louis mumbles.

    The pain starts to increase as the smell of an alpha enters the room. “God Harry...”I mutter

    Louis spins around to look at Harry. “What gave you the great idea to come into Niall’s room smelling like Liam?” He snaps.

    I push myself onto my forearms and pull my knees under me, so I’m sitting up. “Louis, get Harry out of here.” I growl.

    You see I can get very animalistic when I’m in pain. The hormones from the heat….Yeah they’re not helping. Louis must have realize that I’m about to go psycho, seeing as he rushes to push Harry out of the room before I jump off the bed and run towards the connecting bathroom that has the coldest water on earth in my opinion. I don’t even bother pulling off my clothes as I jump under the cold water, praying that it brings some relief to the warmth boiling in my stomach. The door opens and I growl. “Niall?” Someone asks

    I whine and climb out of the shower, not caring that I’m soaking wet, in more ways than one. I know that voice, and god I just want to curl up to the person and sleep the night away. “Oh Ni, are you okay…”

    I lean against the wall and begin to sob, the pain returning. The cold water didn’t help at all. Zayn makes his way across the room and bends over to pick me up. “God Ni, why are you fricking wet?”

    I shake my head, causing water droplets to go everywhere, soaking Zayn’s shirt. “Sorry Z…” I mumble

    He sets me down on the edge of the bed, and walks over to my closet grabbing a box from the top shelf. He carefully walks back over to the bed and sets it down before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a towel and returning right back to me. I whimper when he tugs my shirt off my body, but I sigh comfortably at the chilly air cooling down the high temperature my body gained. “I’m gonna dry off your hair and then I’m gonna leave. Alright?”

    I nod slowly as he starts to work on drying my hair. It feels great I’m not gonna lie. Zayn’s always been magical with his hands. “Zayn, god why does this gotta hurt so fucking much” I mutter as I press my hand down on my crotch.

    He pulls the towel away and throws it towards my closet, I groan as I move my hand away, hoping that if I ignore it, it might possibly go away. High hopes I know, but I really don’t want to deal with this. “Zayn what’s in the box?” I murmur, hoping it’s not what I think it is.

    “It’s omega stuff, Lou had me buy it for you when Harry and him first got together. It’s got some pretty great stuff in it Ni, just be careful with it, I get it’s your first heat and all. Louis says the first isn’t the wor-”

    “They get worse!” I yell, standing up, then whimpering in pain as the rough fabric rubs against my crotch, causing a very sexual moan to leave my lips. I blush deeply, before growling in pain and flopping onto the bed. “Just leave me here to die.” I mutter.

    “Gladly.”

    “Bitch.” I growl into the pillow, I’m currently crushing.

    “Ass.” Zayn growls back, except more playful than mine was.

    I hear the door slam shut and I’ve never been more grateful to be alone to jerk off so the edge is gone. “Niall! Can I come in!” Lou yells. “Nevermind, I don’t know why I asked. Be decent I’m coming in!”

    I groan and pull my hand out of my boxers. “What do you want Lou.” I growl as he enters the room

    “Would it be a good idea for us to let Liam in?”

    At the sound of his name, I start leaking slick, but it’s not like I can't help loving hearing the Alpha’s name. “Please.” I beg, which doesn’t happen often.

    Louis sighs and shakes his head. “If I knew you’d have that reaction I wouldn’t have asked.” He mutters.

    “So you’re going to let him in?”

    Louis shakes his head. “No way in hell am I letting my best friend get marked just because he started his heat in front of some Alpha.” He growls.

    I cross my arms, whimpering when I smell Liam’s scent drift into the room. “You ready to go Lou?” I hear Harry ask from outside in the all.

    Louis smiles. “We’re going out to the store, you’re to stay in this room. Alright?”  
    I growl, but nod. Knowing he’ll kill me if I don’t. “Want anything Ni?”

    I shake my head, flopping back onto the bed. I look over to the window and realize that there’s a balcony. “Shit.” I mutter under my breath as I sit up, causing the rough material of my jeans to rub against me, causing unbearable friction.

    I stand up, make my over to the balcony and open the window, looking out there’s a easy way to get into Liam’s apartment. “God this is going to suck.”

    Now let me remind you, this is not safe. Going out of your room during your heat, without a shirt on brings a lot of attention to you. Like right now, I’ve got two alphas wolf whistling at me from the floor below. I cross over the balconies to get on Liams. Carefully knocking on the glass because I’m pretty sure if I knock as hard as I want it’ll break. I start whimpering once I see Liam pass by his open bedroom door. “Woo some omegas heat just hit boys.”

    I hear an alpha say from the balcony below me. “ _Shit.”_ I think to myself. _“Come on Liam open the goddamn door for your omega before I freaking leak through my jeans at the smell of all these goddamn alphas. Especially you.”_

I hit my fist against the glass and fall down from either exhaustion or pain. I’m not sure which. I hit one last time before giving up. I hear a window open and I get excited for a moment before I notice it’s the balcony right next to Liam’s. Which is now housing an Alpha that has wide eyes. “Are you okay?” He asks.

    I point to myself and he nods. “I’m in heat.” I mutter

    The Alpha nods before going to shut his door. “Do you need help?” He asks casually

    I shake my head, pointing to Liam’s bedroom door. “My alphas in there, but he’s not paying attention.”

    “Alright, do you want me to tell him, I can go to his door. Speaking of which, why didn’t you use his door?”

    I groan a bit as another wave of pain overtakes me. “I-I’m not allowed t-to leave m-me fuck-fuckin’ room acc-according to m-me best mate Lou.” I growl out.

    The alpha nods before shutting his door, I can hear the banging of someone pounding on a door, moments later I see Liam running down the hall and past the room. I slam my fist against the door to get his attention. He quickly runs into the room and over to the door. “God Niall, you smell.”

I whimper and melt at the sound of his voice. “Alpha please…” I whimper.

He leans down and picks me up with ease. I purr internally at the smell of him. It’s just so...Perfect. “How long have you been out there Love?” Liam asks

I shrug and bury my face into his neck. Just inhaling the scent brings me some peace. “Please…” I mutter, praying that he’ll actually do something.

    We walk down a hall and into a room that smells like him faintly, I whimper and attempt to grind against him, but he’s holding me flush against his chest. “Li-Liam please.”

    He shakes his head, setting me down on the bed. “Look, I know you want a knot and seeing as this is your first heat you’ll definitely want it. But I can’t do that to you, I can help you, but I refuse to knot you unless you get to know me. Alright?” He whispers.

    I nod quickly, not caring about anything he said. “Please alpha, just-fuck do something!” I snap, pain getting the best of me.

    Liam’s eyes widen, but I think he realizes it’s the pain talking. “Alright love, hold on.”  
    I whimper once he gets up and walks into the connecting bathroom, quickly returning. “Take off your jeans love”

    I nod, quickly stripping of the confining material. My hole twitches at the sight of what he’s carrying. “L-Li you’re not gonna need that stuff.” I mutter shyly, pointing at the small bottle he's holding.

    He looks down at the lube in his hand and shrugs, “better safe than sorry love”

    I groan as he helps me move up further on the bed, he gets in between my legs and lays his hand on my stomach, “god Li just do something.” I snap

    He shakes his head, he grabs the small bottle he had brought back into the room with him. “You ever done this before?” He asks cautiously, as he clicks the cap of the small bottle and pours some of the translucent liquid on his fingers.

“How many inches can you take?” He asks, swirling the finger around my hole lightly.

“Fuck- 12 inches maybe.” I whimper, pushing my hips down towards his finger.

He pushes a finger in abruptly. “I meant widthwise sweetheart.

I gasp. “S-shit. 5 maybe.”

“Damn, what have you been playing with.” He growls.

I whimper as he pushes in two more fingers. “Think you could cum with just my fingers love? Hmm?” He mutters kissing the inside of my thigh.

I nod quickly, already feeling the knot in my stomach tighten. “God Ni, look at how slick you are, gonna take my knot like a good boy? Hmm?”

A whine rumbles in my throat. “Please, Alpha, just- fuck!” I yell as he thrusts in 3 fingers. “Fuck Liam,  shit.”

My back arches off the bed causing Liam to chuckle, he blindly reaches over and grabs something I don't know what it is. He pulls out his fingers and pushes in the toy he brought in the room. “God fuck Li! How long is that thing!”

“Shh baby, gonna take my knot so well huh?” He murmurs as he thrusts the toy in, going a little faster each time.

The knot in my stomach tightens. “Li, fuck.”

“You close baby?” He asks.

I nod, starting to move my hips to meet the toy when he thrusts it in. “Fuck Li what is that?” I hiss as it hits my prostate.

He leans up and kisses me. “Don't worry about it love, it’s a 9 inch, pops a knot.”

I whimper, “Li I'm close”

He nods and I hear a click and a knot pops on the toy, it sends me over the edge, cum lands on my legs, stomach and some on Liam's face. “I'm going to admit.” He states,  “that was hot.”

I smile slightly,  happy that the heat was gone for a little bit.

“Why'd you come here Niall?”

I open my eyes a little to look at Liam when he moves to lay next to me. “What do you mean?”

“Why'd you come here during your heat? I could have lost it and marked you, I could have mated with you and you wouldn't have cared because you were so out of it. You could have gone to any alpha, but you came to me, an alpha you just met less than 24 hours ago. Why?”

I roll onto my side and look at him. “I just feel tied to you okay. Like, I feel safe. Kinda like when you go home and you're just like I'm safe here. You know?”

He nods before sitting up on the side of the bed. “I'm going to get something to clean you off and get you a bottle of water okay?”

I nod sleepily, he leans down and lightly kisses my forehead before walking into what I'm guessing is the connecting bathroom. He quickly returns with a washcloth and a bottle of water. “take a few drinks while I clean you up.” he says as he hands me the bottle.

I do as he says and drink some of the water while he cleans the sticky substance off of me. He throws the washcloth in the bathroom before climbing onto the bed and pulling me against his chest. “Go to sleep babe.” He murmurs before burying his face in my hair.

 

That's how it goes for the next three days. He orders take out on the second day because he didn't want to cook. On the third day, Louis shows up.

“Where the hell is he Payne!” Louis yells.

I groan and bury my face under Liam’s pillow, calming down at his scent. That calm is short lived seeing as the bedroom door slams open. “Niall James Horan! What were you thinking!”Louis yells as he enters the room.

I sit up, not really caring that I was only wearing a pair of Liam's boxers. “I was thinking I wanted comfort.”

“You could have gone to Zayn’s!”

I shake my head. “You can't control my life Louis! I'm 23, which is plenty old enough to make my own decisions!”

“How would you know!”

Liam enters the room, sensing the stress. “You got marked at 18 Louis!”

“Yes but Harry's my soul mate!”

Liam rushes across the room to me. “Your soulmate instantly calms you down right?” Liam asks

Louis nods, the hair on the back of my neck is standing on edge, my breaths are getting shorter and more frequent. I'm having a panic attack. Liam grabs my arm and I look at him “Hey baby.” He murmurs.

Tears start falling as it gets harder to breathe. He pulls me against his chest. “Hey angel, it's alright, you're safe.” He buries his face In my neck. “you're home angel, you're perfect.”

My breathing starts to slow back to normal. I purr lightly before nudging my head under his. Louis looks at me a little sympathetically. “I've never seen him calm down so quickly from a panic attack. He didn't even need his inhaler.” He mutters softly.

Liam nods. “I get that you do not like me, but I do like Niall. I didn't mark him, I won't mark him for awhile, I take back that I like him, I love him, but please let me stay with him.” Liam says, although it sounds like begging to me.

He sits down on the bed, pulling me with him. Giving me a chance to curl up in his lap. Louis sighs but looks at me softly breathing on n Liam's lap. “Fine, but go at the pace he's comfortable with. And you better take care of him.” Lou growls.

Liam nods and starts rubbing circles in my hip with his thumb.

It makes me feel like I'm home.


	2. Author's note.

I realise it's been over forever since I've updated this story. I do realise, and I mean tp fix it. I will be working on updating a bunch of my books, but it might take me awhile. What had happened was I had lost all spirit to write, I was going through a rough time and I just now started getting back into writing. I'll be doing a series of things, like rewriting slash editing to make the stories better than they are, (if they're even good at all.) But I will be working on every work I have on my account. Except for It's Been A Rough Year. That will just be edited and rewritten, I might add a few filler chapters, but we shall see.

I would really like to hear your guy's input as to what I am doing. I will be creating a choose your story, I haven't decided how to do it yet, but I really do think it will be fun. I also haven't decided what ship or pairing I would like to do, I want your guy's help deciding, and if we can't come to a decision, I might make more than one. So suggest what you think I should do!

Thank you for taking time to read this, I appreciate thst you did take the time and I hope you enjoy your day.

X. Oli.


End file.
